It is well known to provide support for computers and peripheral devices by remote access, typically by telephone, to a support service. For example, when a user has difficulty with his/her computer, the user can telephone a support service centre and be taken through a diagnostic procedure with a support agent to try to determine the nature of the problem and possible solutions. This often saves having to return the computer to a service centre, at significant cost, by solving the problem remotely. It can also provide additional support for users who may, for example, simply be having difficulties operating the computer rather than there being any technical problem with the computer or other device.
Currently, the methods of providing remote support to a user could be said to fall into two categories. The first category, which is referred to herein as a self-help solution, is aimed at helping the user to fix the problem without needing to contact a support person. This could typically involve the user visiting a website, at which the user is then guided through a diagnostic procedure which is intended to solve the problem with the user's computer. The assignee of the present application provides such a service via its website www.hp.com.
The other category provides for the user to contact a support person by telephone and to be guided by the support person through diagnostic procedures carried out between the support person and the user over the telephone. This solution could also make use of a data harvesting web application, an example of which is disclosed in the assignee's earlier European patent application no. EP-A-1,265,144. The system disclosed in that application provides for a user to be guided by a support agent during a telephone call to open the user's web browser, to connect to a support website and to send a trouble ticket (providing diagnostic results and system configuration) to the website. The connection allows the sharing of data from the user's computer with the support agent's computer so that the support agent can carry out troubleshooting tasks under the supervision of the user.
A disadvantage with the first category of support is that it requires the user to start the support experience with a visit to a self-help website. Although some users may be comfortable with this approach, many are not and would prefer more personal guidance. A drawback of the second category is that much time is wasted by the support person in harvesting data from the user's computer and in solving problems with the user's computer which could be solved automatically. Problems typically include corrupted, defective or out of date software, firmware or system BIOS.